Memori Bukan Melodi
by hiirei
Summary: Midorima terkenal sebagai pianist solo yang hebat. Namun sebenarnya, dulu, ia ditemani dengan seorang pemuda yang bermain biola.


Pemuda bersurai hijau itu menarikan jemari-jemari lentknya diatas tuts piano, menghasilkan lantunan melodi indah yang memenuhi ruangan itu. Kedua matanya terpejam, seakan ikut menghayati permainan pianonya. Tak ada orang lain disana, hanya beberapa benda yang ikut menemani sang pemuda.

Lama kelamaan melodi itu berubah menjadi suara yang menyayat hati pendengarnya. Pelan, namun pasti membuat siapapun tersentuh. Begitu terus hingga akhirnya melodi itu berakhir.

Pemuda itu terdiam lama, sampai getaran ponsel di saku celananya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sebuah panggilan. Ia pun melihat nama si penelpon—yang hanya berupa sederetan nomor—yang tertera di layar ponselnya, menautkan kedua alisnya, lalu mengangkatnya.

.

.

.

Memori Bukan Melodi

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: AU, cerita ini kebanyakan narasinya (mungkin), typo(s), possible OOCness, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou merupakan pemuda yang terkenal akan bakatnya. Selain dalam akademis, non-akademis pun dicakupnya juga. Perawakannya yang tinggi dan wajahnya yang menawan juga menjadi nilai plus yang menonjol dari dirinya.

Ia terkenal menjadi seorang pianis yang berbakat, mahir membawakan lagu-lagu klasik dengan indah. Namun ada rumor yang beredar tentangnya. Dulu, Midorima itu tidak bermain solo. Ia selalu diiringi oleh seorang pemain biola yang sama berbakat dengannya. Permainan kedua pemuda itu begitu terkenal, dikarenakan juga mereka yang masih berusia belia.

Namun sejak 6 tahun lalu, Midorima tak lagi berduet dengan si pemain biola itu. Midorima mulai menjadi seorang pianis solo. Keberadaan sang pemain biola pun tak lagi dilihat dimanapun, seakan menghilang begitu saja bersama angin.

Sifat Midorima pun juga ikut berubah. Yang tadinya ia akan selalu tersenyum saat bermain piano, kini wajahnya selalu serius. Tapi tak ada yang berubah dari caranya bermain.

Tak ada yang berani bertanya atau mengungkit-ungkit perihal itu pada Midorima, karena hanya akan merusak _mood_ si surai hijau. Contohnya, Kise yang waktu itu bertanya, "Midorimacchi, pemuda yang bermain biola bersamamu itu kemana sekarang?" Midorima hampir saja mau melempar Kise ke dalam ring basket dengan _three pointer_-nya itu.

Midorima menghela nafasnya pendek, lalu mengambil sebuah bola basket dan men-_shoot-_nya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kirinya, mendapatkan seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berambut hitam dengan senyuman cerah di wajahya. Orang menyebalkan itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Bakao? Mengerikan, nanodayo." ujar Midorima. Pemuda yang dipanggil bakao itu meluncurkan tawa kecilnya.

"Habisnya, terkadang melihat _shoot _mu yang terlalu tinggi itu hal yang aneh bagiku. Dan lagi, namaku Takao, bukan Bakao."

Midorima tak lagi menjawab ocehan tidak jelas dari Takao. Hanya berjalan ke tas miliknya yang berada di dekat sana, dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk untuk melap keringatnya.

"Shin-chan akan ke ruang musik lagi hari ini?" tanya Takao sambil berjalan mendekati Midorima. Midorima hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ne, Shin-chan," Takao kembali membuka mulutnya, "apa tidak lelah menunggu orang itu?"

Kalau saja Takao adalah orang lain, Midorima mungkin saja akan melemparnya juga. Tapi, hei, ini Takao. Satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasianya. Jadi Midorima hanya terdiam sambil memikirkan perkataan Takao.

"Tidak, nanodayo." jawab Midorima singkat. Lalu, tanpa menunggui Takao lagi, ia segera saja mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju ruang musik.

.

.

.

Midorima selalu dibuat heran oleh anak itu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya, satu kesan yang Midorima dapatkan. Sempurna.

Ya, anak itu terlalu sempurna untuk anak seusianya. Cara bicaranya pun seperti orang dewasa, hanya saja bagi Midorima tidak membosankan.

Hal yang membuat Midorima senang adalah saat anak itu mengajaknya untuk berduet bersama. Pasalnya, Midorima jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Bisa bertemu dengannya dengan alasan yang tidak perlu dibuat.

"Apa hobimu selain bermain piano?" suatu hari, anak itu bertanya pada Midorima sehabis mereka memainkan satu lagu. Surai merah anak itu bergerak pelan tertiup angin, membuatnya menjadi sedikit berantakan. Dan juga membuat Midorima ingin sekali menyentuhnya, pasti terasa sangat lembut.

Tapi tentu saja Midorima tidak melakukannya. Tidak pernah.

"Hm, mungkin shogi atau basket." jawab Midorima sekenanya, masih memikirkan helai-helai rambut anak disampingnya yang mencuat-cuat itu, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Mendengar jawaban Midorima, kedua manik merah milik anak disampingnya itu langsung berkilat senang. "Shogi? Ayo, main shogi denganku!" seru anak itu, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Midorima, langsung saja anak itu mengeluarkan papan shogi serta bidak-bidaknya dari lemari yang berada tak jauh dari piano.

Midorima hanya mematung. Ujung bibirnya sudah tertarik, ingin sekali tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak merah itu yang baginya saat imut.

Imut? Midorima langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

.

.

.

_"Hei, Shin."_

Suara si penelpon itu tak asing ditelinga Midorima, seperti sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

"Ini siapa?" tentu saja Midorima akan melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

_"Ah, apa kau lupa dengan suaraku? 6 tahun, Shin, dan kau sudah lupa."_

Tunggu, apa katanya? 6 tahun? Memangnya ada apa 6 tahun yang lalu?

Tapi, seketika mengingat sesuatu, kedua mata Midorima pun membelalak kaget.

"S-seijuurou?" tanya Midorima tidak percaya. Dapat ia dengar sebuah tawa pelan khas sekali suara yang dulu sering ia dengar. Suara tawa yang ia rindukan.

_"Kupikir kau benar-benar lupa."_

"T-tidak mungkin, nanodayo."

_"Apa kau merindukanku?"_

"Bukannya rindu atau apa, tapi aku hanya penasaran kau menghilang kemana, nanodayo! Kenapa kau pergi, nanodayo?"

Tapi pertanyaan Midorima tidak kunjung mendapat balasan. Hanya terdengar suara nafas teratur yang dapat didengarnya.

Apa pertanyaan tadi tidak seharusnya ia tanyakan sekarang? Aish, tampaknya ia salah bicara.

_"Apa kau ingin bertemu, Shin?"_

Degup jantung Midorima langsung saja memacu cepat. Jadi, secepat ini ia akan bertemu dengan si rambut merah lagi?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Midorima, suara diujung sana tetap melanjutkan, _"Datang ke lapangan Teiko pukul 4." _Dan dengan itu, panggilan itu pun terputus begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari si pemilik rambut merah itu. Kedua manik merahnya masih memberikan sinar kehangatan, senyumnya masih cerah seperti dulu, dan tetap saja masih lebih pendek dari Midorima.

"Hei," sapanya. Midorima pun membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jadi, kau berada di SMP mana?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil men-_dribble _bola basket yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Aku meneruskan di Teiko." jawab Midorima singkat. Ia lebih terfokus pada pemandangan di depannya saat ini—Akashi yang asik dengan bola basket.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola basket. "Maaf, karena waktu itu aku tidak mengucapkan apapun padamu, menghilang begitu saja."

Midorima tidak membalas perkataan Akashi, walau dalam hati, ia sama sekali tidak pernah marah pada Akashi. Hanya selalu bertanya-tanya kemana Akashi pergi, atau apa Akashi baik-baik saja, atau apa Akashi bosan dengannya hingga si pemuda itu pergi.

Akashi berhenti dengan _dribble-_nya, kemudian menatap Midorima. "Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menemanimu bermain musik lagi."

Suara bola memasuki _ring _terdengar, diikuti suara pantulan bola tersebut. Midorima masih menatap Akashi dengan tidak percaya. Sehari bertemu Akashi, dan dia sudah diberi kejutan macam-macam.

"Kenapa, nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya pelan, tapi dapat terdengar jelas oleh Akashi.

Dan pertanyaan itu hanya mendapat sebuah senyum pahit dari bibir Akashi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Midorima memasuki ruangan musik itu lalu duduk di depan piano yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Apa ini artinya dia tidak akan bermain bersama Akashi lagi?

Midorima mulai menarikan jemari-jemarinya pada tuts piano, menghasilkan melodi yang sama seperti yang setiap hari ia mainkan.

_"Kau Midorima Shintarou, 'kan? Perkenalkan, aku Akashi Seijuurou."_

Midorima pasti tidak akan melupakan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Waktu itu, ia dan ayahnya diundang oleh teman ayahnya ke acara ulang tahun anaknya. Dan ternyata, anak yang berulang tahun itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

_"Kau bisa bermain piano? Sungguh? Kalau begitu, bermainlah bersamaku, ayo!"_

Tak lupa juga wajah ceria Akashi saat tahu Midorima itu gemar bermain piano. Waktu itu, tanpa meminta persetujuan Midorima, Akashi langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa mereka ke sebuah ruang musik—yang bagi Midorima lebih seperti studio musik.

_"Aku suka biola karena okaa-san yang mengajarkannya padaku."_

Permainan piano Midorima terhenti. Ia menatap kosong ke arah jemari-jemarinya. Bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, lalu segera beranjak dari sana dengan tasnya.

.

.

.

**From: Midorima Shintarou**

**Temui aku di lapangan Teiko. Sekarang.**

Kedua alis Akashi bertaut. Sejak kapan Midorima memberinya perintah? Ah, tapi mungkin boleh saja untuk kali ini, Akashi mengalah.

Dengan melewati beberapa pelayannya dan supirnya yang memaksa untuk mengantarnya, ia berjalan menuju Teiko—yang dulu pernah menjadi sekolahnya, dan akan menjadi sekolahnya untuk sekarang.

6 tahun tidak berada di kota itu, ia menjadi rindu dengan suasana Tokyo yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Bermain basket, bersekolah dengan teman-teman pelanginya itu, dan juga bermain musik.

Ah, tidak. ia tidak mau bermain musik lagi. Ia ingat sekali, dulu biola merupakan hal yang sangat digemarinya. Mungkin melebihi basket. Terlebih lagi, ia bermain biola karena diajarkan oleh ibundanya. Sebenarnya sama saja dengan basket, sih, tapi ia tahu bahwa ibunya sangat menyukai permainan biola—yang sering ayahnya mainkan.

Tapi semenjak ayahnya menjadi sibuk, ibunya menjadi jarang mendengar lantunan biola. Itulah kenapa Akashi sangat ingin belajar biola dan memainkannya untuk ibunya—sebagai pengganti ayahnya.

Dulu.

Namun sekarang, semua itu tinggallah kenangan.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Shin? Bukankah baru saja kemarin kita bertemu? Lagipula, esok juga hari pertama aku masuk sekolah." Akashi langsung saja membuka mulutnya dan menghujani Midorima dengan pertanyaan.

Midorima hanya membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap Akashi. "Akashi, kau masih ingin bermain musik."

"Maksudmu?" Akashi membalas tatapan Midorima dengan tatapan binging, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Midorima.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, nodayo. Kau bukannya tidak mau bermain musik lagi. Kau bukannya takut akan musik." Midorima berjalan mendekati Akashi, "Bukan melodi yang membuatmu takut."

Akashi masih menatap Midorima dengan bingung. "Shin, aku bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh biolaku, tidak bisa mendengar musik atau lantunan melodi."

"_Melophobia, _itu maksudmu?"

"Setidaknya itu yang dikatakan beberapa orang."

"Tidak—Akashi, siapa yang mengajarkanmu bermain biola?"

Diberi pertanyaan seperti itu, langsung saja Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Midorima. Dia tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Ibumu, 'kan?" Midorima melanjutkan karena tidak mendapat respon dari Akashi, "Itu masalahmu. Memorimu tentang ibumu, bukan melodi atau alat musik yang kau mainkan maupun kau dengar, nanodayo."

"Jangan bercanda, Shin. Ibuku memang yang membuatku bermain biola, tapi aku yang sekarang ketakutan akan musik bukan dikarenakan dia." Akashi mengambil langkah mundur, siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau butuh waktu, nodayo. Tapi, ingatlah satu hal. Aku masih ingin bermain bersamamu lagi." Midorima lagi-lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

Akashi kembali mengambil langkah mundur—membuat kini jarak mereka terlampau jauh. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Akashi mmbuka bibirnya, "Maaf, tapi kita tak bisa bermain bersama lagi, Shin."

Dan hal terakhir yang Midorima ingat hanyalah suara klakson mobil dan sosok rambut merah yang bercampur darah.

.

.

.

End

* * *

A/N: Huwaaa.. Rein gak tahu deh ini apaan.. Niatnya mau bikin fic tentang melophobia (ketakutan akan musik atau melodi) tapi malah jadi begini.

Hufft..

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu baca fic ini~!


End file.
